


behind irony

by Gaydonut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Season/Series 04, Suicidal Thoughts, i am sad, ish, sad wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydonut/pseuds/Gaydonut
Summary: Keep laughingkeep making jokeskeep the mask onno one can know
Kudos: 5





	behind irony

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> this is something i litterally just wrote while i was thinking about that scene where wynonna try so hard not to breakdown during the proposal.  
> and how i wish the show would portray more her obviously bad mentl health status.
> 
> i never wrote anything like this so, any comment is appreciated
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Too much thoughts inside my head.

Hide them behind a laugh

keep joking and just pretend you are enough.

If you keep smiling no one will know about the pain inside your heart.

Don’t tell them about the nightmares

don’t tell them about the tears

don’t tell them how hard is it to breathe

don’t tell them you hope this curse won’t end cause it’s the only thing keeping you here

Who am i if i am not the heir?

Keep laughing

keep making jokes

keep the mask on

no one can know

who am i if i don’t have her?

Who am i if my angel is lost somewhere?

Keep laughing

keep making jokes

keep the mask on

no one can know

don’t tell them about the gun

don’t tell them about the alchool

don’t tell them about the pain

don’t tell them about the riks

don’t tell them you take them to feel

Keep laughing

keep making jokes

keep the mask on

no one can know

don’t tell them you joke to feel

don’t tell them laughing won’t work

don’t tell them about the fear

don’t tell them you lost hope

Keep laughing

keep making jokes

keep the mask on

no one can know


End file.
